Louna et Cérendy ensemble Impossible!
by TortueOrange
Summary: Voila ce qui arrive lorsque Louna et Cerendy sont enfermé dans la même pièce!Elles se querellent et inventent toues sorte de chose drole!tit délire sans but lui aussi!et drole!venez lire si vous voulez rire!
1. Qui mange quoi

D.A : Les persos sont à J.K Rowling

N.A : alors, nous revoici moi et Cerendy Potter avec une nouvelle fic tout aussi sans but !^^Une fic créée par une conversation de MSN et ça l'a parti de même :Pon espère que vous allez aimer !

~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 1 : qui mange quoi_**~*~*~*~*~

Louna : T'es tu là ? 

Cerendy : Non

Louna : ok ^^

Cerendy : Je suis partie en voyage^______^

Louna : Ah ouais ? Cool! Où ça ???

Cerendy : À Londres!!!!!^_______^

Louna : trop cool ! Tu me rapporteras des photos et des souvenirs! Pis un tit quelque chose de Harry Potter !^^¸

Cerendy : Plus précisement au 12, square Grimmauld Je vais voir Siri !^^

Louna : Ah nan ! Désolé, mais je suis déjà là fak trouve toi une autre place ! *fais une grimace*

Cerendy : *chantonne*Je ne te voie pas, nananère!

Louna : C'EST MON SIRIUS PAS TOUCHE!!!

Cerendy : Pas écrit ton nom nananère! 

Louna : tu me voies pas parce que je suis dans la même salle que Buck, je suis cachée !

Cerendy : Reste caché, moi je suis avec Siri^^

Louna : grrrr *descend les rejoindre, pogne Cerendy pis la lance* Pas touche à MON Sirius! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !

Cerendy : *reviens comme si de rien n'était pis continue sa conversation très passionnante avec Sirius* Fak, C'est comme ça qu'il faut ôter les cerveaux d'elfes de maison? 

Louna : grrrrr*la pogne pis la brûle* Kikou Sirius^____^

La porte : Ah non, quelqu'un arrive! DING DONG

Cerendy : *va répondre* Aille ! C'est mon Drakichounet chéri d'amour !=^-^=

Le portrait de la mère de Sirius: ESPÈCE D'INTRUS ! SORS DE MA MAISON, ESPÈCE D'AFFREUX GARNEMENT AU SANG PUR !….Oups…J'ai rien dit mon chéri^^'

Louna : AAAAAAA pas draco ! Surtout pas ici ! è_é

Cerendy : Mi oui, c'est Drakinouchet chéri d'amour ! T'as ton gars, laisse-moi le mien *fais une grimace*

Louna : *les pogne, les jète dehors et les embore*

Cerendy : *vois mic* Ah ben tien! Viens donc ouvrir la porte^^

Mic : *ouvre la porte*

Louna : c'est qui ?

Cerendy : c'est quun !

Louna: à ok debord^^

Cerendy : -_-'

Louna : Va jouer ailleurs avec ton Drakichounet ! moi ze garde Sirius dans SA maison!

Cerendy : Ok debord, on va aller voir tonton voldy

Louna : SORS DE LA MAISON !

Cerendy : Ah ben tien ! Tonton Voldy arrive!^^Voldy avec Drakinouchet!^____^

Louna : ah ben kin ! Ton ton Remus arrive^^Pis Snape y too

Cerendy : Remus, repars d'où tu viens

Louna : Nan, Remus reste^^

Cerendy : ok d'abord, je reste pour roguychou! *lève la tête d'un air important*

Louna : ouach…Rogue c'est affreux…C'EST SNAPIPOU !!!^______^

Snape : oskour-_-'

Cerendy : On fait un gros câlin à ceux qu'on veut ! Ah ben tin…C'est juste des gars^____^ah ben gadon :P *fais un gros câlin à tout le monde sauf à Louna*

Louna : *fais un big câlin à Sirius* *Pis fais un autre câlin à tout le monde sauf Cerendy*

Cerendy : *pousse Louna pcq a la toucher à Drakinouchet et à Snapipou*

Louna : *poussa Cerendy pcq a la toucher à Sirius et à Remus*

Cerendy : *repousse Louna pcq elle la pousser*

Louna : *repousse Cerendy pcq a la repousser*

Cerendy : *rerepousse Louna pcq a la pousser*

Louna : *rerepousse Cerendy pcq a la rerepousser*

Cerendy : *crève un œil à Louna pcq ça lui tente*

Louna :*veut sauter sur Cerendy mais Sirius la retient*

Draco retient Cerendy

Cerendy : *chatouille Draco pour se déprendre pis saute sur Louna(ds le bon sens du mot)*

Sirius lâche Louna pcq elle la aussi chatouiller et fonce vers Cerendy

Voix no-where : Et c'est ainsi qu'une Grande bataille qui changerait le monde commença !

Snape, Sirius, Remus et Draco mange du pop corn

Dumbly apparaît comme par magie (ctun sorcier^^sisi on vous zure !^^)pis mange des esquimaux au citron

Voldy mange des sucette mangemort au chocolat

Harry mange ses lunettes, ron lui, des carottes pis Hermione mange des livres(dans les 2 sens du mot)

Mic mange des télescopes

Luna mange une lune en chocolat blanc

Neville mange des cuisses de crapaud

Fudge mange des gobelins(ouark)

Umbridge mange des fouets

Arthur mange des autos-volantes et Molly mange des baguettes magiques en chaudron^^

Percy mange fudge(ds les 3 sens du terme ~___^)

Dubois mange des nimbus et Kreacher mange sa tête

McGonagall mange des verre qui était avant des minous

Chourave mange ses plantes et ses cheveux tandis que Flitwick mange des pilules pour rester tout tit^^y pense que ca fais plus cute de meme^^

Binn mange des pilule pour calmer le monde

Nick-Quasi-sans-tête mange des haches et Colin mange des photos

Lee Jordan mange des nifleurs et Cho mange des Harry Potter en sucette(dans els 2 sens du terme) 

Dobby mange ses bas(dans les 2 sens du terme) Fleur mange des gâteaux rempli full de pâte pâtissière

Krum mange des vifs d'or (voix non-where : tention pour pas tétouffer^^)

Trelawney mange des boules de cristals et Sinistra mange des étoiles

Rusard mange des brosse à nettoyer et Mimi mange des toilettes

Pattenrond mange des balles de laine et Seamus mange des cuillers

Louna : *mord le bras de Cerendy^_______^*

Buck essaye de manger la tête à Louna

Cerendy : désolé Buck, à la la tête trop enflée pour que tu l'avales*fière de son coup*^__________^

Louna : *bouche à terre* grrrrr è_é

Kreacher essaye de manger la tête de Cerendy

Louna : désolé Kreacher, à la pas de tête pour que ten mange une^-^*fière elle aussi*

Lucius mange les souliers de Voldy^___^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Et voilà !Fini ! alors, comment vous avez aimer ça ? Reviewver pour nous le dire !^^

Byebye

~Louna~ & Cerendy


	2. Note de Cérendy

Me rapellais même pu de cette histoire là pi me rapellais encore moins du compte' Finalement c vraiment cave s'qu'on a écri...tk. Un deuxième chapitre? (Laquestion s'adresse surtout à Louna) Moi je dirais po non. C'tait vraiment drole finalement..tk peut-être à la prochaine.  
  
En passant je fais po les RAR je va attendre Louna pour sa.  
  
Cérendy (ou plutôt Luana) 


End file.
